Eyes Wide Open
by winchesterluver
Summary: Its been three years since Jessica died and now Sam has to go back to Stanford....


**A/N:This is set where _Dead Mans Blood-Devils Trap_ never happened and mostlikelya future fic ( Maybe alittle A.U but I am not sure yet.)So I hope upu enjoy it, Please review and say what you think and how this story can be better, whatever you wanna say :), and remeber its only the first chapter so its going to get better!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Superntural_ or any of the characters in this story so far...**

**

* * *

**

_**"Jess, you home? **_

_**Sam called walking into the apartment he shared with his girlfriend of almost two years. Putting down his bag he noticed the baked cookies on the table with the note laying on top that said **__**"Missed You! Love you! "**_

_**Walking into the bedroom with one of the cookies in his hand, he could hear the sound of the water running in the shower come from the bathroom. Sam sighed as he fell backwards falling onto the bed closing his eyes, he wasn't laying down for more than a few seconds when what felt like raindrops come falling down on his forehead from the ceiling. **_

_**Opening his eyes to see what it was, he saw the worse thing he possible It was Jessica, she was pinned to the ceiling and her nightgown was covered in blood just like his mothers had been.**_

_**"No!" Sam yelled , but before he react or could even do anything Jessica burst into what felt like intoxicating flames of fire.**_

Sam shot up covered in a cold sweat, it had been Three years since Jessica's death, three years since he had his last nightmare. His life was slowly piecing itself back together, sure he was still hunting and he still wanted his revenge on the demon for ruining his life in more ways then one.

He still had nightmares occasionally, but they weren't anything like what he had before and they weren't anything supernatural. They where your classic psycho killer dreams, that everyone has had at some point.

He still thought of Jessica and missed her everyday, but now the nightmares of her and her death weren't haunting every waking moment of his life, like they had only a couple of years before. Why would the nightmares be coming back now?

He hadn't fought anything linked to Jessica recently. Did it mean something, that the nightmare was about her death? Thoughts raced through his mind as he tried to piece everything together.

Just when he had calmed himself down, he felt aches run through his head as if someone was drilling something into his mind. He fell to the floor, the pain had become to much for him to take and he lost his strength to stand. Images of people dying, and women on ceilings burning flashed before him. The last image he saw was Jessica, again.

"Sam?" Dean said confused as he walked into the motel room seeing Sam on the floor holding his head.

"Sammy?" Dean said again, now kneeling down next to his brother but still got no responds from Sam. Dean had an idea of what was happening to Sam but he dismissed the thought. It has been three years, he doesn't have vision anymore. Dean thought to himself as sat their confused and worried.

Dean felt helpless, having to have to sit their watching Sam sit their in what looked to be unbearable pain, after a few minutes Sam's face relaxed and he sat back leaning against the bed.

"Sam what happened? Are you okay? Dean asked frantically wanting to know what happened, now that Sam was calmed down and looked like he was normal again.

"I don't know I had a--" Sam paused for a minute trying to pull himself and his vision together.

"A nightmare of Jessica and then I woke up to a vision" Sam said , he looked over at dean who had a confused look scattered upon his face.

"A nightmare, what kind of Jessica nightmare? What kind of vision? Dean asked trying to find out what was happening to Sam.

"The nightmare of Jessica dying."

Sam said, the look on Dean's face immediately went from confusion to sympathy, he knew that the nightmare opened wounds for Sam that he was sure never fully healed to being with.

Sam stayed quite for a while but Dean had to know what happened in the vision. He didn't want to rush Sam because he knew reliving that even if it was in a dream wasn't easy for Sam in any way, shape or form but he needed to know.

"Sam, what happened? Dean said in a soft voice breaking the silence that had been lingering in the room.

"People where being murdered, and some of the them were being killed the same way mom and jess." Sam said looking up at Dean.

"Do you know who any of them are?" Dean said still a bit lost.

"No, but they where pretty young. The area they where killed in looked like it was around Stanford, and the last girl was Jessica" Sam said looking down at the floor.

"Stanford? What do you think this means? I mean do you think this has something to do with the demon? Dean asked Sam.

"I don't know , but I think it means we have to go back to Stanford"

* * *

**_TBC..._**


End file.
